


Doing Something Wrong

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Conversations, Crushes, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gallows Humor, Gen, Half-Siblings, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Jokes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Misunderstandings, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Crush, Siblings, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy's a nice guy. Right? Hey, he said /right/? So what's he doing wrong here?Oneshot/drabble





	Doing Something Wrong

Billy Hargrove was talking to his half-sister Max. It wasn't often that people could see him doing anything actually willingly. And besides people didn't like to mess with him in general either. So no one really crossed his path, especially right now. 

"...so I'm just so into him, you know?" Billy was saying, leaning backwards onto the hood of his car. "I just don't  see why he doesn’t like me, I mean--"

Suddenly someone was walking towards them.

Max looked up. It was Steve, the guy he was actually talking about. 

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?" Billy snapped, and Steve stopped abruptly. 

"...nope, not today." he walked in the other direction. Totally not speed-walked, heh...

Billy sighed and pouted. "...I just don’t get it."

Max  _sighed_. He was stupid. She got up and left too. 

"Hey! What the hell!" He called out after her, but she didn't stop. He didn't to figure this out himself. 


End file.
